


Who am I?

by cirruss, orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Death, Eiffel, Gen, Minkowski, Spiders, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruss/pseuds/cirruss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked in the Observation Deck, Hilbert has a lot of time alone with his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I?

On Earth, labmates like to take tests on computer. Quizzes. Funny ones.

What fantastic beast do you date?

Which sitcom character is best friend?

Are you peanut butter, jelly?

Who are you?

Fill out the questions. Everyone likes answering questions. Everyone likes talking about themself. Everyone wants to know who he is.

Pick favourite color. Pick blue.

Pick afternoon snack. Pick herring.

Pick city. Pick Moscow.

Pick one of your children to live.

Minkowski is good commander. Good man. I think, if she had the test, she would walk away. Turn off the computer. Refuse to answer.

Is it because she knows who she is? She does not need test to tell her?

Test does not matter. Command, they give a thousand tests, they do not know who I am. They do not know which I will pick. Make spiders, they tell me. Make them very dangerous. Make Decima, they tell me. Make virus that can make you more than you are. Every time, I say da.

Kill children, they tell me. And I say, da. 

I thought I know who I am. I thought I had beat the test. Like Minkowski, I refuse to answer. Decima, spider, they will live. Hidden. But alive, da.

Then I have to choose. Effiel makes me choose. 

I finish the test. There is result.

Sometimes I think I am not good man.


End file.
